Gantlos
Gantlos is one of the Wizards of the Black Circle who appears as one of the main Antagonists of Winx Club Season 4. Gantlos has long blonde hair and a hat and is similar in appearance to Freddy Krueger. He can create sound waves or seismic waves. He is one of the stronger opponents the Winx had to face, and often looks out for the other wizards, as he saves Ogron from being hit by a train, carries Duman when he is ill, and saves Anagan from falling to his death in the Omega Dimension, as well as telling Anagan to be careful when fighting the Winx after he was weakened by Nebula. This caring attitude is only displayed towards fellow fairy hunters, as he tries to kill Bloom moments after she saves his life, and after he severely injures Roxy's dog Artu, coldly says "It's just a dog". He is voiced by Mark Camaco in the RAI version. Role Centuries ago, the fairy hunters imprisoned the Earth fairies after taking their magic, but to gain complete power they needed to do this to the last Earth fairy, the one that they missed. The fairy hunters came to Alfea, mistaking Bloom for the last Earth fairy, where Gantlos knocked Flora down when she refused to tell Ogron anything. When the other Winx arrived, Gantlos fought Bloom, Musa, and Stella, before the fairy hunters realized Bloom wasn't an earth fairy. During the second fight with the Winx, Gantlos defeated Musa and Tecna with seismic waves. When the specialists entered the fight, Gantlos threw the car that Sky and Riven were standing on (as they were fighting Anagan) immediately before Ogron called the fight off. When the fairy hunters found Roxy, the last earth fairy, the Winx fought them to protect her from them. Gantlos deflected Stella's attack but was blasted to the ground by Layla. He later fought Flora and Stella, and when Roxy hid with her dog Artu, Gantlos tracked them by using a spell on Artu's footprints. After some fighting, Gantlos threatened Artu by pinning him to the ground with his foot, but Roxy shot a magic attack at his foot to release Artu. When the specialists entered the battle, Gantlos uses his sound waves on them and Nabu, but eventually, Bloom blasted him to the ground, weakening him while the other wizards were weakened by the specialists, forcing all four to retreat. During the fight at the farm in which Roxy discovered the White Circle, Gantlos set Mr. Batson's barn on fire and blasted Mr. Batson with a magic beam. When Nebula possessed Roxy and fought Ogron, the other Winx arrived and Gantlos hit Bloom and Layla with sound waves before fighting Flora, Musa, and Tecna, with Anagan fighting them as well, until Ogron, who was losing his fight to Nebula, ordered a retreat. When Ogron attempted to take the White Circle from the Winx by setting a building on fire, Stella and Tecna had to fight Gantlos. Despite feeling overwhelmed by having to fight such a powerful opponent, Stella blasted Gantlos to the ground with Sun Dance. When all four attacked Bloom, she forced them to retreat by using Supernova. When the fairy hunters tried to kidnap Roxy and blackmail the Winx into giving them the White Circle, Gantlos used his magic to confirm she was alone. However, she called the Winx on a cell phone, foiling the Wizards' plan. However, the fairy hunters successfully captured Roxy next time, with Gantlos standing guard over her and her father Klaus in a warehouse. The fairy pets distracted Gantlos by imitating a Winx shadow so Artu could untie Roxy. But when Gantlos called Ogron, who told him that the Winx were at the bar in view of him, Anagan, and Duman, Gantlos realized the trick and injured Artu with a magic beam, while telling Roxy "It's just a dog". Roxy became enraged at this and transformed into her fairy form for the first time and summoned a swarm of rats to attack Gantlos, though he fought them off. After the Winx, specialists and other fairy hunters arrived, the Winx teleported away with Roxy, and the fairy hunters split up to search for Roxy. Gantlos and Duman fought together against Stella, Musa, Brandon, and Riven, and Gantlos was momentarily subdued by Musa's sound waves and Stella's light but recovered. They eventually reunited with Ogron and Anagan but were weakened when humans started believing in fairies, and were defeated by Bloom, though they survived. After an attempt to discredit the fairies and obtain the White Circle, the fairy hunters encountered the earth fairies, who had been released by Roxy and wanted revenge on the fairy hunters, who escaped, though Duman was severely weakened and fell ill. The fairy hunters seemingly surrendered to the Winx, who took them to Sibylla's cave for protection. When Duman almost gave them away (as they really faked their surrender in an elaborate plot to destroy all fairies), Gantlos called him an idiot. When Bloom convinced Morgana to put aside her quest for revenge, Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos were brought to Tir Nan Og for a trial by Ceremony of Truth to see if they were truly remorseful for their crimes. When Ogron's plan went into effect, Nabu foiled it by closing the portal, though his energy was depleted and he was put into a coma (as implied in the RAI version) or killed (in the Nickelodeon version). For this, Layla and Nebula sought revenge on Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos (Duman had been killed by Nabu earlier). Gantlos hid in the Omega Dimension with Ogron and Anagan but was attacked by vengeance fairies. One of them tried to kill him but Bloom protected him with a barrier, not wanting the fairy hunters to be killed in revenge. After sending ice collapsing on the vengeance fairies to injure them, Gantlos reunited with Ogron and Anagan, and they ran further into the Omega Dimension but were cornered. Gantlos began digging a way out with his seismic waves, forming a crevice which the wizards presumably intended to climb down (jumping down that distance would be fatal). After Ogron defeated Layla and Nebula, the other Winx arrived, and Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos entered a beam struggle with Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Roxy. And when Nebula entered on the Winx's side, the three fairy hunters were frozen, and then fell into a crevice, never to be seen again. Category:Misogynists Category:Winx Club Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Remorseful